Feelings, romantic feelings
by Proudanutie
Summary: Taking place after Oh saved Earth. Since then, Oh and Tip developed feelings for each other, but they didn't know about. One day when Oh was out spending time with Kyle's girlfriend Anna, Kyle let it slip that Oh is in love with her and Anna let's it slip that Tip is in love with Oh. They went out one day to tell each other and that's when the started dating. TipxOh shipping.
1. Feelings

It's been a month since Oh saved Earth and he has developed feelings for Tip, he was so in love with her. Tip is all he thinks about at the moment. He thinks she's so beautiful and sweet. He loves how she sings, tells jokes. Everything she does makes his heart skip a beat. He was in his room thinking what to do. Just thinking about Tip made Oh smile widely and turning pink. Oh sighed and put his hand on his chest where his heart is. He started to imagine what it would be like to tell her and how she would react. Then Oh heard a door on the door, which made him jump."Hello," he said.

Tip walked in smiling."Hey Oh," She noticed that Oh turned pink."Hey Oh,"

"Yes, Tip?" asked Oh.

"What does pink mean. I know what the colours mean easily, but pink could be anything," Tip said.

"Oh. Er. I do not knows about it," he said turning green.

Tip looked at Oh."You're lying. You do know what it means. Please tell me,"

"I...I...gotta gos," Oh said running out in fear.

Tip looked with wide eyes then shock her head."I wonder what's wrong with Oh. He has been acting strange lately," she said to herself as Lucy walked pass.

"He'll be okay, darling. He's maybe still having trouble living here still," Lucy said.

"No, it's not that. He keeps acting strange around me," Tip said.

Lucy had a feeling what it was but didn't say anything because she didn't want her daughter to freak."I'm sure he's okay. Anyway, I'm off to work, see you when I got home,"

"Okay. See you when you get home," Tip said."Oh and I'm going out with some of my friends,"

"Okay, sweetie. Be home by...I tell you what as you have been such a good girl, I late you stay out an hour longer. Be home by 8, okay?" Lucy said.

"Okay, thanks mum," Tip said hugging her mother.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Lucy said hugging her daughter.

* * *

Tip was in the mall with her friends Jasmine, Hannah, and Amelia. Jasmine, Hannah, and Amelia all had boyfriends just a year older then them. They came out of a store where they got themselves some more clothes and some shoes. When they got out of there, Tip saw Oh talking to Kyle, who had his Boov girlfriend Anna. Jasmine, Hannah, and Amelia were talking but then stopped as they saw Tip looking at Oh and sighed.

"You love Oh, don't you?" Amelia said.

Tip started to blush a tiny bit."Yeah. I do love him. I started to grow feelings for him ages ago. I don't know if he feels the same about me though,"

"I'm sure he love you too," Hannah said as they all saw Oh walking out of the room.

"You two would be so cute together," Jasmine said rubbing her eyes.

"You really think so?" Tip said with a smile.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Aw! You guys are so sweet to me," Tip said hugging her friends.

Later that day Tip went home just 20 minutes before 8 o'clock. She wanted to come home early as she was getting too tired as she and her mother was babysitting her little cousin who is 5 weeks old. She loves her so much and she adored babies, but her little cousin Katie had such a good set of lungs on her. She still couldn't believe that she was actually in love with Oh. Sure, you known it was going to happen, even when she didn't really like he. Oh came in her room to see her.

"Hey, Tip. How was you day?" he asked.

"It was good. How was your day?" Tip asked back.

"It was greats. I was with best friend Kyle and his girlfriend Anna," Oh said.

"What' Anna like?" she asked.

"She's okays. We're friends. She reminds me of you, some hows," Oh said."Anyways, good nights Tip,"

"Night Oh," she said.


	2. Hanging out with friends

Oh went out with Kyle again. He needed some advice on how to tell Tip that he was in love with her. He didn't want to tell her and she rejects him. That would make him feel sad and heartbroken. Tip is his first love, romantic love. Kyle was getting himself and Oh something to drink and eat. Oh was playing with his fingers. Kyle came over and saw Oh playing with his fingers.

"So...what is it you has to ask me?" Kyle said.

"What dids you do to get a date with Anna. And also tell her that you were in love with her?" Oh asked.

"That. I got her some chocolates and flowers and that got me her first date. That has lasted for 5 months now," Kyle said."Why do you ask?"

"I want some help to tell Tip that I'm in love with her," Oh said just thinking about her.

"You dog! You and Tip would makes a perfect couple!" Kyle said.

"Aw! Thanking you best friend Kyle," Oh said.

"You're welcomes," Kyle said.

"And you and Anna are a cute couple too," Oh said.

"Thanking you," Kyle said.

"You're welcomes. So where is Anna?" Oh asked.

"She's is hanging out with Tip to get to knows her," Kyle said.

"Aw, that's nice. I thinks I should get Tip chocolate and flowers too. Not yet thoughs. I don't want to rush it just yet, otherwise, it might scares her or she might rejects me," Oh said sighing.

"I actually done that too. I waited for a whiles," Kyle said.

"How longs did you wait?" Oh asked.

"2 or 3 months. It was on that day what the humans call Valentines Day. The most romantic day of the year, they says," Kyle said.

"I would do it on Valentines Day buts the 14th February isn't for 7 months! Oh! What am I goings to do?" Oh said.

"Do it whenever you're ready Oh. There is no rush," Kyle said,

* * *

Some other place Tip was with Anna having tea and something to eat. Tip got them for herself and Anna. Anna was playing with her fingers too, like Oh did, but she always plays with her fingers when she is scared about hanging out with new people and Boov

"So, you and Kyle huh? You too are a cute couple," Tip said.

"Thanking you, Tip," Anna said.

"You're welcome," Tip said.

"So, are in a relationship with anyone?" Anna asked.

"No, not yet," Tip said.

"Is there anyone you likes?" Anna asked. Anna noticed that Tip blushed a bit."There is! Who is it?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I kind of like Oh, well I'm in love with him," Tip said.

"Oh the Boov? Aw! You two would be so cute together!" Anna said.

"Thank you, Anna!" Tip said.

"If you and Oh starts dating, we could all go out on a double date!" Anna said.

"Yeah! That would be so fun!" Tip said.

"I bet Kyle will thinks it's fun too. So will Oh," Anna said.

"They both will think it's fun," Tip said.

"Yeah. They love fun things," Anna said.

"That's true," Tip said.

They carried on talking till it was time for both of them to go home.

* * *

When Tip was walking home, she was trying to find out how to tell Oh about her love for him. She got in and saw her mother sitting on the sofa talking to Oh. She smiled at the sight. Her mother and Oh gets on good now and talks about things. After they finished talking, Oh saw Tip standing there.

"Hey Tip," Oh said.

"Hey Oh," Tip said.

"So, how was your time with Anna?" Oh asked.

"It was good, actually. Thanks for asking Oh. How was your time with Kyle?" Tip said.

"That's good that you has a nice time with Anna and you're welcomes. My time with Kyle was good too, thanking you, Tip," Oh said.

"You're welcome, Oh. Well I'm going to say goodnight to my mother then I'm going of to bed," Tip said.

"What? It's only 8:30," Oh said."You normally go to bed at 9 or 10 at night? Are you feeling okays?"

"I'm fine Oh. Just tired," Tip said."Well goodnight Oh,"

"Goodnight Tip," Oh said

Tip went into the living room to see her mother.

"Hey mum," Tip said.

"Hey Tip," Lucy said.

"I'm going to bed soon. I'm so tired," Tip said.

"Okay sweetie. Goodnight," Lucy said.


	3. Stomach bug Part1

Tip woke up early in the morning, hearing noises coming from Oh's room. Tip rubbed her eyes and then her eyes grow wide. She went to the toilet first before going to see if Oh was okay. She brushed her teeth quickly as she had something in her teeth and couldn't get it out. After that she went into Oh's room and saw him with his hands on his face.

"Oh, are you okay?" Tip asked worrying about him.

"No, not really," Oh said.

"What's wrong?" Tip asked.

"I feel sick," Oh said rubbing his stomach.

"How bad darling?" Tip asked Oh putting an arm around him.

"Like, I'm going to be sick. A stomach bug illness," Oh said.

"Well, I had it a few weeks ago and there is a bug going around, so you might have..." Tip didn't finish what she was going to say as Oh got up and rushed to the toilet and throw up. Tip walked to the bathroom and stood by Oh's side."It will be okay Oh. It will be gone in 2 days or more, depending on how bad it is. They can last for a whole week, but that doesn't really happen a lot,"

Oh looked at Tip."Tip?"

"Yes, Oh?" Tip asked.

"Is it okay if you stays with me till I go back to sleep?" Oh said before throwing up again.

"Sure. I'll stay with you. I don't like being alone till I fall back to sleep when I'm not well," Tip said rubbing Oh's back.

Oh looked back at Tip afterwards and smiled."Thanking you Tip. You're a true friend to me,"

"You're welcome, Oh," Tip said with a smile.

After about an hour, Oh was in his bed, still trying to get to sleep. He hasn't thrown up for 15 minutes, but he still felt really ill. He was just laying there with Tip reading him a book. Lucy was outside standing there. She loves how her daughter and the Boov has got a good friendship that could actually turn into love. That can happen sometimes, not all the time.

"The End," Tip said after reading the book to Oh.

Oh was slowly getting to sleep, but isn't there yet."Thanking you, Tip,"

"You're welcome. Look Oh, I'm going to bed now because I'm tired. If you still feel like this tomorrow, I will spend the whole day with you. So what if I catch another stomach bug. You have been in my life for while and I went to look after you,"

"I understands. It is late at night so you has to get your sleep. You're young so you needs your sleep. Thanking you for keeping me company, Tip," Oh said.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway goodnight, Oh," Tip said going towards the door.

"Tip wait!" Oh said.

Tip turned towards Oh."Yes, Oh?"

"Can you give me a kiss goodnight, please?" Oh said smiling.

"Sure, okay," Tip said walking over to Oh's bed. She bent down and placed a kiss on Oh's head, which made Oh turn pink. Tip loved it how he turns pink, but she still couldn't figure out what pink meant."Well goodnight,"

"Night, Tip," Oh said placing a kiss on Tip's cheek. Tip smiled and turned around and blushed.

Tip closed Oh's door and then she saw her mother standing there, which made Tip jump."Mother! What are you doing up?"

"Needed the toilet. What's wrong with Oh?" Lucy asked.

"He's got a stomach bug,"Tip said.

"Aw, bless him. Well, go off to bed, darling," Lucy said.

Tip went into her room. Lucy thought to check on Oh.

"Hey, Tip's mimom," Oh said.

"Hey Oh. May I ask what this thing you have Tip?" Lucy asked.

"I'm in love with her, but don't tell her please. I'm nots ready," Oh said.

"Okay, I won't tell her. I always kept my secrets when I was a child. Anyway good night, Oh," Lucy said placing a kiss on Oh's head.

"Goodnight," Oh said before he fell to sleep.


	4. Stomach bug Part2

Around 8 o'clock that morning, Tip got dress and went into Oh's room. She couldn't help but smile seeing Oh fast asleep on his bed. She only hopes he feels better soon. She cannot stand seeing him ill. She hates it when anyone is ill. She hates it. It makes her sad. She sat at the bottom of his bed, doing her hair. She felt the bed starting to move, so she turned around saw Oh rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, morning Tip," he said yawning.

"Morning Oh. Feel any better?" Tip asked.

"Not really. Still feel terrible. Tip can you get me a drink of water, please?" Oh said.

Tip smiled at her crush."Sure, I'll get it for you,"

"Thanking you, Tip. I love you for helping me out," Oh said.

Tip couldn't help but blush."That's okay sweetie,"

"Do you love me, like a family?" Oh asked.

"Yes, I do, Oh. Now, I'm going to get your drink," Tip said.

"By they ways, you look beautiful today," Oh said.

"Aw, thank you Oh. You look...handsome today too, even if you're sick," Tip said. Tip went into the kitchen to get a cup of water for Oh. She sighed. She couldn't believe that Oh said that he loved her and said she looked beautiful. Her heart skipped a beat a little bit. They Lucy came down.

"Morning, Tippy," Lucy said."How's my little girl, today?"

"Morning, mother. I'm great thanks, what about you?" Tip asked.

"I'm great too, sweetie. How is Oh today?" Lucy asked.

"Still isn't feeling very well. Just got him a drink of water which I'm going to take up to him," Tip said.

"Oh, well. Give him a kiss for me. I have to go to work. I'll see you when I get home. Love you" Lucy said placing a kiss on her daughters head.

"I will do mother. Love you too," Tip said hugging her mother.

Lucy went out the door and blow a kiss to Tip. Tip did they same. She got herself a drink before going back to Oh's room. When she got there, she saw Oh throwing up again. After Oh stopped being sick, he looked at Tip with sad eyes.

"When will this be overs?" Oh asked as Tip sat on his bed.

"It'll go when it's ready Oh. Here is your water," Tip said."And my mother wanted to give you something,"

"Like what?" Oh asked.

"A kiss on your cheek," Tip said before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Oh couldn't help but blush.

"Thanking you," Oh said.

"You're welcome," Tip said. She then heard the door knock."I'm going to go to see who that is. Will you be okay, Oh?"

"Yeah, I'll be okays," Oh said.

Tip smiled at Oh and went down stairs. She got her toast that she made and opened the door to see Kyle and Anna there.

"Hey, Tip. Is Oh comings out today?" Kyle asked.

"Not today Kyle. He isn't feeling very well," Tip said.

"Oh no. What's wrong with him?" asked Kyle.

"No, he has a stomach bug. All he keeps doing is being sick, the poor dear," Tip said.

"Oh. Well tell him that we hopes he feels better soon," Anna said.

"Wait, do you want to come in?" Tip asekd.

"Well, I can, but Anna can't," Kyle said.

"Why can't Anna come in?" Tip asked.

"I'm gluten intolerant. I can catch them them easily. And we cannot eat things with wheat," Anna said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you when Oh is better as I am looking after him," Tip said.

"Okays. Well, Kyle, I'll see you later," Anna said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Kyle said before giving her a kiss. Tip and Kyle walked to Oh's room to see him."Hey Oh. I heard you're nots well,"

"Yeah, I feels terrible," Oh said.

"I can tells. You're a off green-orange colour," Kyle said."Which is a sigh for illness,"

They carried on talking until Lucy came home. Lucy cooked herself and Tip something to eat. Kyle went home to have his dinner with Anna. Oh stayed in bed feeling ill, but he was getting better as he hasn't be ill since the morning.


	5. Kyle lets it slip

It has been 4 in a half weeks since Oh had a stomach bug. It lasted for a day as it wasn't a bad one. A week later, Tip came down with it again. Hers was the same as Oh's. Kyle and Tip were hanging out to get to know each other a bit more. They always hang out, with Anna and Oh or with out them. This time they're hanging out with each other as they want some time to themselves and Kyle and Tip wanted sometime to themselves.

"This is a beautiful day! The sun is out and everything!" Tip said.

"I knows," Kyle said.

"Hey, do you know why Oh keeps turning pink every time I'm around him?" Tip asked Kyle.

Kyle's eyes grow wide."I...er...I do knows. But I don't want to tell you,"

"Why?" Tip asked.

"Because he asked me not to tells you," Kyle said.

"Oh, okay. That's fine," Tip asked.

Tip went into their picnic basket to get the lunch out, sandwiches and a glass of water with a snack bar. Sometimes, Tip has pasta and tinned sausages cut up when she doesn't feel like anything else. They watched the kids play in the park near them. It was summer vacation, so they would be out, playing in the sun.

"I want a baby! Not yet, because of my age, but when I'm 19 or 20 I want my first child," Tip said.

"That's all Anna says as well. She wants one when you have one," Kyle said.

"Wow! I'm not going to asked you again, but I wonder what pink means," Tip said.

"Boov change colour when they're in love with..." Kyle stopped. He just blow it."Oops,"

Tip's eyes grow wide."Oh, my God! Oh is in love me? Who knew? I'm in love with Oh too!"

"You're also in love with Oh too?" Kyle said. Tip nodded."Wow! You two will be so cute together!"

"Thanks Kyle and thanks for telling me," Tip said before hugging Kyle.

"You're welcomes," Kyle said.

"Wow! I cannot believe that Oh is in love with me!" Tip said."I got to go and tell my mother!" Tip rushed home to tell Lucy about this huge news about Oh. She couldn't believe it. Oh, the hero Boov was in love with her and she was in love with him. This day actually turned out to be the greatest day ever. She walked into her home with a huge smile.

"Hey Tip. What's with that huge smile on your face?" asked Lucy.

"Kyle let it slip that Oh was in love with me!" Tip said on the top of her voice making Pig jump and meow.

"Oh, my God! This is great," Lucy said.


	6. Anna lets it slip

It has been 4 in a half weeks since Oh had a stomach bug. It lasted for a day as it wasn't a bad one. A week later, Tip came down with it again. Hers was the same as Oh's. Oh and Anna were hanging out to get to know each other a bit more. They always hang out, with Tip and Kyle or with out them. This time they're hanging out with each other as they want some time to themselves and Oh and Anna wanted sometime to themselves.

"What an awesome day! Can you believe how beautiful it is," Anna said.

"I knows. It's so beautiful!" Oh said.

Anna sighed."It's still go a breeze too,"

"Yeah. It's better with a breeze I thinks," Oh said."Say, do you knows why Tip acts so loving towards me?"

"Er...yes! But I'm not allowed to tell you," Anna said.

"Why?" asked Oh.

"Tip asked me to keep it a secret," Anna said.

"Oh...well...that's fine," Oh said turning blue.

Anna looked at Oh turn blue. It made her turn blue."Oh, please don't turn blue. It make me feel sad, and Tip has fallen in love with you...Oops,"

Oh's eyes got wide."Tip has fallen in love with me, like I feel in love with her?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry!" Anna said.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad that you told me. Thank you!" Oh said.

"You're welcome," Anna said smiling.

"But what shall I get her?" Oh asked.

"Why don't you get her a heart shaped box of chocolates and some flowers," Anna said.

"Funny, that's what Kyle said to me too," Oh said.

"Yeah that will work," Anna said.

"Yeah! I'm going to get them today, and hand them to her tonight!" Oh said.

Anna just smiled at Oh turning pink.


	7. Oh and Tip tells each other

"Yes! These are just perfect for Tip!" Oh said to himself when he got the chocolates and flowers. He pictured how Tip would reacted about the flowers and chocolates. Then all of a sudden his skin turned pink.

He rushed to Tip's place. Not too fast but fast enough to get to her home. He got to her house and knocked on her house door. Lucy answered the door and smiled at Oh.

"Hey Oh. You're late, but I see you got some stuff for Tip, how cute," Lucy said.

Oh smiled."Yeah, I think it is time to tell Tip that I love her,"

"Well, I know that she is going to loves these and you, dear," Lucy said.

"Anyway, is Tip in her room?" Oh asked.

"Yeah. Give these to me, and I'll hide them, so Tip won't see them. Then, I give them back to you when you do it," Lucy said as Oh passed them to her and walked in."Tip, dinner is done,"Lucy shouted up the stairs.

"Coming," Tip said.

They all sat there eating their dinner. They all talked about things about what happened today with them. Oh and Tip didn't say anything about what Kyle and Anna told them. Oh and Tip kept on looking at each other, but Lucy smiled at them, which Tip noticed. Tip shock her head. After they finished their dinner, they got their puddings. Then they all finished. Tip went back into her room, while Oh stayed down stairs. Lucy got the chocolates and flowers for Oh. He smiled and then went to the stairs. Oh got to Tip's bedroom and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Oh! Come in!" Tip said letting Oh into her room. They both got on her bed, and she noticed that Oh had chocolates and flowers."What's that for?"

"Oh, these are for you because you're the most beautiful humans-people I have ever seen," Oh said.

Tip was speechless."Oh, my God! Thanks Oh. You're so cute!"

"You're welcome and thanking you. But I got you these because of something else," Oh said.

"Really? What's that?" Tip asked.

"For a while I was wondering how to tell you this, but now I do. I love you, Tip. I fallen in love with you," Oh said turning pink.

Tip smiled blushing a bit."Oh. I love you too! I have fallen in love with you too!"

They both smiled at each other before placing a kiss on their lips for about a minute the they broke apart. Then they hugged each other too.

"How did this happens?" Oh asked.

"Well...when two friends are close, something seems to spark between, love. And that's what happened to us," Tip said.

"Well, that is understandable," Oh said.

They smiled and hugged again. There love for each other is so strong and adorable to Lucy, Kyle, Anna and their friends.


End file.
